A Multiple-Input-Multiple-Output (NIMO) Space-Time-Coding (STC) wireless communication device may implement STC to multiplex data into a plurality of parallel data sequences. The STC device may also include a Space-Time (ST) encoder to encode the data sequences, and a ST decoder to decode received data. The encoded data sequences may be simultaneously transmitted by a plurality of antennas using one frequency channel.
A MIMO Multi-Channel (MC) wireless communication device may include a plurality of channel controllers associated with a plurality of Single-Input-Single-Output (SISO) encoders and a plurality of SISO decoders, respectively. Each of the channel controllers may be assigned to a different frequency channel. The MC device may simultaneously transmit and/or receive data over a plurality of different frequency channels.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity or several physical components included in one functional block or element. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.